Majestic Pretty Cure!
Majestic Pretty Cure! '(マジェスティック プリキュア！''Majesutikku Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure one of the series of pretty cure franchise. The team itself has 5 Cures. The theme of this series is Season, Earth and Dreams. Majestic Pretty Cure! Episode List Majestic Pretty Cure! Gallery Plot The earth is slowly dying. The war in the High Sky Kingdom has bring danger to earth. A princess from the High Sky Kingdom, Himeji, ran away from the kingdom in order to find the Fairies to revive her kingdom. Meanwhile, their enemies, Parasites, start to attack earth. Himeji need to stay on earth and become one of them. She entered school and made friends with Sakura. While she kept her identity as a cure hidden, Sakura along with two of her friends are the other Legendary Cures. In order to save High Sky Kingdom, they must find the missing Season Fairies to restore the magic in Quartet Tree. But, the Parasites are attacking and enemies with them. Can they save the kingdom? Or they failed and earth will destroyed? Characters Cures 'Hanano Sakura '(花の桜 Hanano Sakura) / '''Cure Garden (キュアガーデン Kyua Gāden) - ''She is a reliable girl but also clumsy. Her parents own a Cafe where Akino works. 'Yukimura Aisu (幸村アイス Yukimura Aizu) / '''Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizādo) ''- She the student council secretary and she excel at all subjects. She is adored and respected by many people. 'Soyokaze Akino' (微風秋野 ''Soyokaze Akino) / Cure Zephyr (キュア ゼファー Kyua Zefa) -'' She's very easygoing and fun. She's a very hardworker and considerate. 'Azayaka Himeji' (鮮やか 姫路 ''Azayaka Himeji) / Cure Radiance (キュア ラジアンス''Kyua Rajiansu) ''- She is the princess of High Sky Kingdom. She's quite shy but she's really good in material arts and sports. Tsukigawa Luna '(月川 ルナ ''Tsukigawa Runa) / 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト ''Kyua Towaraito)'' '- She used to be their enemy. Villains '''Midnight' - The queen who corrupting many people and turn them into her evil army. She used to be the Legendary Kingdom princess with her sister. But soon, their parents chose Ran's mom to become the queen and marry Ran's dad, the sky guardian. She become jealous and that jealousy turns her into this. Eclipse & Lunar - Twin sister and brother who become a spy to spy the cures as Tsukigawa Luna and Tsukigawa Yoru. Later, both of them become good and betray Midnight. Yukai - A teenage girl villain who has the power to extinguish or thaw any plants. She also able to create a Parasite. Basilisk - Midnight's right arm who obey every word Midnight say. He is Himeji's older brother who corrupted by Midnight. Acid - Another allies of Midnight. She is a women who made purely from evil shadow. She works for Midnight. Smoker - A guy who work for midnight as well. Parasite - A monster created by Midnight and its allies. It has a form of black dust in a small bullet. To work it, shoot the bullet to a person and it will explode and form a Parasite. Others Pegasus & Unicorn - Pegasus and Unicorn shaped Mascots. Season Fairies - The High Sky Tree guardians who was missing. Yukimura Kyofu - Aisu's younger brother. He know about his sister and her friends identity as pretty cure. Tsukigawa Yoru - Luna's twin brother who used to be Eclipse. Soyokaze Shouko '- Akino's younger sister. She love Akino very much. '''Otosaka Yuuji '- A guy classmate who also a childhood friend of Sakura, Aisu and Akino. 'Shimada Lucy '- Himeji's mother best friend who also able to escape to earth. Later, she become the homeroom teacher for their class even though she often absent since she have to check on Sky High Kingdom. Items '''Royal Headphones - An item used to transform. Its shaped like a wing. Its white with a silver upper border outside and on the other side, there's a small monitor that have the same use as phones and a place to put the transform jewel. To transform, they put their own jewels and shout "Pretty Cure, Revolution!" and put the thing to their ear. Guardian Jewels - Special jewels that created from fragments of the elements that guard High Sky Kingdom. The pink jewel is created from fragments of earth and flowers, the blue jewel is created by snow and ice, the green jewel is created by wind and breeze, the yellow jewel is created by a drop of sun and fire and the purple jewel is created by moon light. These are used to transform. Locations * Avenir Academy - The school the main characters enroll. This school is located in Tokyo. * High Sky Kingdom - Homeland of Himeji. Currently destroyed. Gallery CureBlizzard.png CureGarden.png CureZephyr.png Trivia Created by: Azarin Jilan, No editing without my permission. Category:Pretty Cures